Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) is a computer graphics image format built as Extensible Markup Language (XML) objects according to the W3C SVG standard developed by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). As vector graphics, SVGs are composed of a fixed set of shapes that can be adjusted as the size of the SVG is adjusted, whereas raster graphics are composed of a fixed set of pixels, which can lead to artifacting or pixilation if the size of a raster graphic is adjusted. In some aspects, SVGs may include raster graphics, text, as well as properties defining specific colors, patterns, and metadata for the vector definitions (also referred to as primitives).